


And they loved

by HedwigProngs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigProngs/pseuds/HedwigProngs
Summary: Seokmin is a prince and he is set to inherit the throne but really he’d rather own a tiny bakery with Joshua (prompt from curiouscat)





	And they loved

Seokmin had always been a romanticist, he wanted to marry for love and live his life happily. The love of his life meant everything to him, he would willingly give everything up if they so wished. However, their love was doomed from the start. There was no happy ending in sight for the pair and no matter how much they fought and begged the system, cruel fate would never yield.

This is all because of one fact of life, Lee Seokmin was the eldest and only son of the current king, his fate had been set in stone since the day he was born. Once the queen died, it became clear, even to four year old Seokmin, that he was meant to become king and to marry for purpose and not love.

Seokmin had not been raised as most children had, there was little love and warmth in the king’s heart and there was absolutely no time for child’s play. This was not to say that the king wasn’t unkind or unjust, the land hailed the king as a good and just ruler. Despite this the king’s heart had turned to stone once his wife died and poor Seokmin was raised without much love.

Lee Seokmin was to become king and there was no doubt about it. It didn’t matter that that wasn’t the life he wished for.

It didn’t matter how much he desperately wanted to marry and live with the love of his life,  Joshua.

Seokmin and Joshua had met one late night after Seokmin had sneaked out into the city which surrounded the castle. Seokmin knew nothing of life outside the castle’s walls, he had grown up in the warm grasp of servants and the castle.

* * *

Seokmin really should have made sure that there were not any guards around before he started his escapade outside the castle walls into the city below for the first time. He had been the neighboring countries and been on tours for formal events around his country, but he had never properly seen the city for himself.

The only part of the city which was visible from the castle was the white marble of the richest district, sparkle white in the soft evening sunlight. Seokmin wanted- no needed to see the rest of the city and make sure that the people who he would be ruling were safe and happy. 

The farther Seokmin ventured into the city, the clearer he could see that this was not the case. Beggars and houses looking one day from collapsing dotted and lined the side of the streets. It was obvious that Seokmin had been fed lies about the state of the city to appease both himself and his father. 

As he asked people what had happened, it became clearer that his family was to blame. The people were being taxed too hard and no matter how much they worked they would never pay off the debts the collected. 

Seokmin felt something sour and horrible start to take form in his stomach and he felt physically sick. While, Seokmin and his father enjoyed life’s luxuries and never had to worry about food and warmth, their subjects were starving on the street and could barely clothe and feed themselves. 

Seokmin knew that the winter had been long and unforgiving but, he could never imagine how much his people were affected by there being little crops and high taxes.

As tears dripped down Seokmin’s face which was covered by the hood of his cloak, he made sure to at least give something to every beggar and before he knew it, he had run out of what little money he had brought with him.

Heart heavy, Seokmin walked into a small bakery off the side of the main road he had been venturing along the road. The bakery was tiny, Seokmin would’ve missed it if it was not for the heavenly smell of bread and pastries wafting out of the bakery.

Walking into the bakery was simultaneously the best and worst decision of Seokmin’s life. From this point on, everything had changed. As Seokmin had walked up to the counter to try and ask for a drink, he had no money to buy anything to eat after he had given it all away. 

As Seokmin lifted his head, time stopped and Seokmin was suddenly suspended in mid-air, floating through nothingness. There was no possible way that the man in-front of Seokmin was anything but an angel. Seokmin had never but particularly religious, he trusted in the church but would never do anything more than trust in the church, but after seeing the angel in-front of him Seokmin could feel himself thanking god for letting him meet the person who was clearly one of god’s angels and a soft voice calling out to him.

“Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?” Seokmin snapped back to reality where a pair of chocolate cat shaped eyes greeted him kindly. If Seokmin thought that person he was facing was an angel before, he was positive that he was one now.

“Yes… could I please have something... to drink?” Seokmin stumbled his way through his sentence, all sense of confidence and standing erased by the baker in-front of him. Seokmin was ruined by the beauty in-front of him and strangely he was completely okay with that.

“Sit down, I’ll get you something to eat and drink. You look tired and cold,” This was the final nail in the coffin. The baker was not only beautiful but also kind.

The kind baker set down a cup of tea and a loaf in-front of Seokmin, it was nothing compared to what Seokmin had everyday but the gesture warmed Seokmin immensely. 

The soft moonlight shone through the slightly dusty windows and illuminated the man making him look even more ethereal. Everything was perfect, if Seokmin could exist in this moment forever he would.

Seokmin and the baker, who he learned was called Joshua, conversed the night away with Seokmin hiding under the moniker of Minseok. It wasn’t the best disguise but it would do for now, he could tell Joshua another day the truth when everything wasn't as fragile as a spider’s web.

As Seokmin and Joshua explored each other, Seokmin could feel himself falling into like with the other man against his better will. Seokmin fell in like with how Joshua held himself. Seokmin fell in like with Joshua’s accent and how he was from a sea away. Seokmin fell in love with the melody of Joshua’s laugh. Seokmin fell completely and utterly in like.

* * *

Seokmin now made it a habit to sneak out of the castle to visit Joshua at least once every couple of days. Every time Seokmin visited Joshua the more he wanted to become part of Joshua’s life and live it, Seokmin no longer dreamed of ruling the kingdom but rather of spending his days baking with the one person he was falling more and more in love with every day.

Everything was perfect. Then everything came crashing down and suddenly everything was ruined.

The king fell ill, very ill. The king was on his deathbed and the only thought running through Seokmin’s head as he stared down at the man who had been a stranger as long as he could remember was  _ Please don’t die, I’m not ready to become king _ . 

As more days passed, it became more and more obvious that Seokmin was to soon become king. And what is a king without his queen, a queen which he did not want.

Everything which Seokmin had built up was falling apart at the seams.

In a fit of desperation, Seokmin sneaked out one last time to visit Joshua unbeknownst that a guard was trailing him. 

Seokmin was the reason that Joshua was currently in holding awaiting his execution for seducing the crown prince with witchcraft.

As Seokmin stood there in-front of the guillotine, time stopped once again. There was an angel in-front of him and soon would no longer be with him. Seokmin stared into Joshua’s chocolate cat eyes one last time committing them to memory before he would never see them filled with warmth.

Seokmin’s mouth stretched into a silent scream as Joshua uttered his last word.

“I love-”

_ Thunk. _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for seventeen before so I hope this came out okay!!  
follow me on twitter: @XlAOKUNKUN (the "i" is a lowercase "L")


End file.
